


Joe's Bar and Kill

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for oc_challenge.  I used Joe from Highlander and the OC Cate, a young slayer from the streets of LA.





	Joe's Bar and Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Cate ducked under the arc of a 2x4 aimed in her general direction. Coming up fast, she blocked a quick round house the leathery-skinned demon followed with, taking the force of the kick across her forearms and wrapping her arms around the guy's shin, yanking him off balance. He hopped on one foot, trying to keep up with her as she dragged him in a large circle. Stepping closer, Cate put one hand against the side of his knee, hauling back hard on his ankle with the other.

 

The critical joint gave with a sickening, muted crack.

 

Shoving the demon hard, Cate let him go, watching in satisfaction as he instinctively put the leg down to regain his balance, falling onto it heavily and howling in pain.

 

"You bitch!" he spat, his face contorted far beyond even resembling a human visage. "You will die, begging and screaming!"

 

Cate stepped behind him, arms slipping around his neck, twisting and slightly lifting. The C2 vertebrae gave easily, even in scraggy-faced, foul-breath Rohr demons, and he slumped to the pavement.

 

"Not tonight."

 

She picked him up, struggling a little under the weight. Halfway to the edge of the pier she dropped both him and her intentions of disposing of the body. The guy was heavy, she reasoned, and besides, there was enough trash already in LA Harbour, why add to it? Let the authorities explain the appearance of Leather-face or bury it on page 13 in the Times, what did she care?

 

The sky was lightening rapidly and she could already hear the clunk of slammed car doors from the parking lot a half-block away. She briefly reconsidered dumping the body before the longshoremen arrived and discovered it. The looks of it, let alone the reek, would ruin their breakfasts for 'em.

 

She shrugged it off, walking away. They were probably natives, born right here, homegrown from the City Of Angels' own slums. If they weren't used to all the Basin had to offer, then it was time to get welcomed to the neighbourhood.

 

The earliest of the arrivals wolf-whistled as she slipped past him, asking what she was doing on the docks at night, offering to show her some real excitement - 

 

Cate didn't bother to answer, instead hunching deeper into her jacket to ward off the chill of the early morning smog.

 

Her favourite bar wasn't far away and she made it just as the sun broke out bright and strong over the Valley. It was safe to go inside now - since most of the things that went bump in the night actually preferred the night and tended to stay off the streets after sunrise. Light from the open door illuminated pale shafts of dusty, stale air, the kind inevitably found in most dives. The door swung shut, amputating the bars of light from their source.

 

"Hey, Joe."

 

"Early morning," the bartender returned, "or late night?"

 

Cate shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it?"

 

"Couple of well-dressed girls took off about five minutes ago - maybe twenty, expensive clothes, credit cards, driving a Beemer."

 

"So?"

 

"Coupla Reynor-demons took off right after them."

 

Cate's look silently echoed her disinterested 'so'.

 

"Thought maybe you'd want to go after them."

 

The look didn't waiver.

 

"Not like they're working girls or anything," she deferred. "Not like they're adding to society or anything."

 

"Didn't know you made the distinction."

 

"Well, some days I'm a better person than I am on others," she smirked.

 

At that moment the door burst inward, hurriedly admitting two heavily dressed patrons, smoke billowing from beneath their long trench coats.

 

Cate was on her feet instantly, her long night and bone-deep tired forgotten. She met them within a foot of the door, dusting the first one before either could react. The second vampire morphed into game face and rushed her, his charge taking them both to the floor. Cate hit hard and tried to get air into her lungs in spite of the dead weight crushing her chest.

 

She pushed upward, getting the vamp off balance and wedging a knee between their bodies. She shoved hard and managed to jam her knee into his groin, an area apparently as sensitive in the Undead as in the Living. Another jab and she was able to knock the guy onto his back, rolling over on top of him, pummelling him all the while.

 

The vamp got one good shot in, and Cate's head snapped back hard, the blood ringing in her ears. Taking advantage of her disorientation, the vampire pushed her off, scrambling to his feet. He was halfway to the door when Joe clocked him hard with a shorter version of the 2x4 the demon had used on Cate earlier. Joe yanked the door open, letting sunlight flood the entryway. The vamp staggered backwards - and straight into Cate.

 

She hit him, a direct shot to the face, then another and followed up with a foot to the chest that sent the vamp reeling outside and into Southern California morning traffic. He rolled off the hood of a taxi cab before bursting into flames and imploding.

 

Joe let go of the door and it swung closed obediently.

 

"Damn vampires get worse every year," he groused, stashing the 2x4 behind the bar again. "Eggs?"

 

"Sure," Cate accepted, brushing off the vamp dust that had settled on her jacket and taking a stool near the kitchen door.


End file.
